


This Little Light

by theskywasblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hope, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hopes</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Dim"

At some point, when the war ends – if it ends, however it ends – Castiel will be first to say that this is nothing like he intended.

All around him, his brothers and sisters are dying, dropping out of the sky like birds with ruined wings; and if he had realized that the consequences of stopping the apocalypse would go this far, he would have sided with Uriel, back when he’d had the chance.

No, that’s a lie. Empirically, the results would have been the same, only slightly altered. He would still have the blood of his brothers and sisters on his hands and little else to show for it except a ruined earth, and Michael walking the ranks in Dean Winchester’s skin.

He would have Dean, or at least the image of him – but he is not so selfish even now as to pretend that this would be fair recompense.

He would not have hope – this is the one thing he tells himself – no hope for the future, no hope for the Winchesters, and certainly no hope to spare for himself.

He clings so desperately to the dim light of hope that he worries he is smothering it, rather than kindling it, but he cannot let go.

-End-


End file.
